


Is It Too Late for Dinner?

by cybernya



Series: Of Volleyballs and Fins [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita and Tanaka stroll home after a chaotic practice. A short spin-off that takes place after chapter 8 of 'Sunscreen and Silver Scales.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivegg (ivster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/gifts).



> I am in EnnoTana hell. Not sorry.
> 
> This is for Ivey, who is in hell with me.

Ennoshita sighed as he watched Tanaka squabble for the volleyball. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face before he wiped them away, unable to tear himself from the scene. Part of him wished he had his camera out, recording what played out in front of him; the other part wished he was in the shower. Practice was taking its toll on him - and the rest of the team - but he wasn’t going to give up. That happened once already, and Ennoshita still felt the guilt and shame.

A commotion of splashing tore Ennoshita away from his thoughts, sprinting down towards the wet sand as Daichi began to scowl. Kiyoko watched from under the lights as Asahi looked as if he were going to faint. 

There was no saving Nishinoya and Tanaka now.

Not even with the way Tanaka looked at Ennoshita, his eyes begging for mercy, hoping for him to step in and bring Daichi down a few notches. Ennoshita tried not to smirk at the way Tanaka looked at him - especially since he had lost the team’s volleyball. It wasn’t like they didn’t have any - no, they had a small bag full of extras - but it was another thing on a long list of replacements. Daichi liked to keep the equipment a certain way, and losing a volleyball to mermen was not how he liked it.

“D-Daichi! Pl--” 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow as Tanaka and Nishinoya spoke in unison before their heads were dunked under the dark water. Steam was nearly pouring out of Daichi’s ears before he let go, storming back off to the dry sand. 

“Need a hand?” Ennoshita asked as he stood over Tanaka, who was now floating on his back in the shallow water. His smile was gentle as he offered a hand, which was quickly taken. 

“Thanks…” Tanaka mumbled as he held onto Ennoshita’s hand, fingers briefly brushing over his knuckles before letting go. The two exchanged a look before stepping apart, Tanaka rubbing his hand over his buzzed head. Noya, meanwhile, managed to pull himself up as he stumbled to the shore, a concerned Asahi shaking the shorter man down. 

“D’ya think it’s too late for dinner after?” Tanaka asked, eyes hopeful. 

“We’ll have to see what Dai-san wants us to do. You did just lose a volleyball,” Ennoshita laughed, rubbings his hands together as they walked up towards the court. 

Tanaka grumbled in response before running after Nishinoya, laughing loudly. Kiyoko began to turn down the lights with the help of Asahi - Daichi was nowhere to be found.

“Daichi said practice is over for tonight,” she said, her voice just barely above the sound of the waves. "He said he'll see everyone tomorrow night. Please come prepared."

Ennoshita nodded and looked back towards the water - did that merman know Daichi? Something was certainly going on there, but he wasn’t about to pry. Not when Daichi was mad, and definitely not when Kiyoko seemed to be the one who seemed to know a few things. She, too, glanced out towards the water and smiled to herself, before bending down and collecting her bags. 

The team dispersed, the beach cleaned up from their chaotic practice. Kiyoko, Asahi, and Nishinoya walked home with Kinoshita and Narita, while Tanaka and Ennoshita turned in the opposite direction, towards Ennoshita’s family home.


	2. Noodles

“Chiiiikaaaa --” Tanaka whined, his voice low as his flip-flops sounded as noisy as ever. 

Ennoshita knew he was in trouble when his nickname was used. He huffed slightly before brushing their shoulders together, closing the gap as they walked. 

“Chiikaaa, ‘m hungry,” Tanaka whined again, brushing his fingers against Ennoshita’s. 

“You’ve made that very clear, Ryuu.”

Tanaka smirked as their fingers intertwined, taking larger steps so his flip-flops became even louder.

“You realize you’d be easily found in a horror movie, right?” Ennoshita mused, raising an eyebrow, “maybe that’s what I should do for my next project. A horror film, where you’re the first to die --”

“Oi! Just because I wear flip-flops does not mean I’d be the first to die!” Tanaka objected, playfully shoving Ennoshita.

Ennoshita laughed as they broke apart, trying not to fall over as he wheezed. Tanaka huffed, nostrils flaring as he straightened his back. 

“I mean it. I’d be the last one living!” 

“Okay, Ryuu. Whatever you say,” Ennoshita smiled, his hand going to the small of Tanaka’s back as they approached his family home. He felt Tanaka lean into his touch as he unlocked the front door with his free hand. 

It was dark, as Ennoshita’s parents were out of town due to their jobs. Tanaka felt a twang of guilt, having spent so little time with Ennoshita over the last few days, as he realized how cold the house felt. 

They both toed off their shoes before making their way to the kitchen, but this time it was Tanaka’s hands that sought contact.

“You were the hungry one - what did you want to eat?” Ennoshita asked as Tanaka wrapped his arms around his waist. “I… didn’t get a chance to go shop for anything fresh. So..” 

Tanaka smirked as he felt Ennoshita lose his words, nuzzling into his neck. Ennoshita reached an arm up as they stood in front of the refrigerator, hand rubbing against Tanaka’s head, causing the other to purr in response. 

“Noodles are fine,” Tanaka said, kissing at Ennoshita’s neck. 

“You do realize you need to let me go so I can make them, yeah?” Ennoshita chuckled, his cheeks warm from the affection Tanaka was giving him. 

“Mmm, no.”

“Ryuu --”

“But Chiiiikaaa…” Tanaka whined, turning Ennoshita around in his arms so that they were face-to-face. He pouted, sticking out his lower lip while attempting to give his best ‘doe eyes.’

Ennoshita simply stared back, his sleepy eyes glimmering under the lights of the kitchen. Tanaka quivered his lower lip in response, trying to get something from his partner - which only resulted in a stern look and a raise of his eyebrow. 

Tanaka huffed, frustrated, before finally letting go. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” he grumbled, nose twitching.

“I thought that was my line?” Ennoshita smirked as he turned around, grabbing two microwavable noodle dishes from the cupboard.

“Yeah yeah --” Tanaka said, shooing Ennoshita off with a roll of his eyes.

Ennoshita quickly went to work, and in a matter of minutes both noodle bowls were steaming, lids held down by their chopsticks. Tanaka sat down on the kitchen counter - a childhood habit hard to break - as he watched him work. He noticed that Ennoshita currently sported a cowlick, and he smiled to himself as he pictured him with bedhead rather than volleyball-head. 

“They should be set now - let’s eat?” Ennoshita said, posing it more like a question rather than a statement. His tongue shot out against his lower lip as he sighed, obviously worn from practice. 

“Itadakimasu --” 

They slurped in unison, the house quiet save for those few noises. The excitement from practice seemed to wear them out more than they expected. Ennoshita looked sleepier than normal by the time he finished his bowl, and Tanaka looked more serious than usual.

The two boys looked at each other in silence before Ennoshita stood up - ever the good host, he picked up Tanaka’s bowl and chopsticks and began cleaning up.

Tanaka followed him, wrapping his arms around his waist again as he washed their chopsticks.

“Hey,” he whispered, planting a kiss on Ennoshita’s neck, “d’ya think I can stay tonight?”

Ennoshita hummed, turning slightly so he could see Tanaka. “I - I’d like that,” he said quietly, stifling a yawn. He wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck and sighed, happily.

“Good! Good,” Tanaka beamed; Ennoshita wouldn’t be alone. Not tonight, anyway. 

“Let’s go shower, then. I’m not cuddling you while you’re full of sand,” Ennoshita laughed, pecking Tanaka on the lips before pulling away. 

Tanaka laughed, but he couldn’t object. There was definitely sand in places where it shouldn’t be. 

As they walked up the stairs, Tanaka wondered. Now that he knew mermen existed.. what would Ennoshita look like as a one?

Ennoshita turned back and smiled at him, causing his heart to soar.

If anything, Tanaka knew he would be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. 
> 
> If you're wondering what merman!Enno would look like, check out my commission from suguru [here!](http://suguru.tumblr.com/post/150364817847/riseofthextombraider-mermaidennoshita)

**Author's Note:**

> [gestures wildly] chapt 2 should be the end of it, which I'm in the process of writing at the moment. I just really love these two together.
> 
> Also, for clarification; they've admitted their feelings to each other well before the fic takes place. Just... not to anyone else. (Other than Saeko! Who is a good big sis and keeps quiet about the two being together.)


End file.
